Chances
by ZeGabz
Summary: Nicolette Marks is entering Degrassi and assigned to write a report on JT Yorke. But when a mysterious friend enters her world, Nicolette finds herself on a mission to give that friend another chance.
1. Chapter 1

Nicolette Marks quietly entered the school known to many as Degrassi High. She was starting the eighth grade and was not excited about it. She was coming from Memphis Tennessee in America, and Candada hadn't been a part of her life plan until her family had decided to move there. When she walked in she keptt her eyes down until she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped until he looked up. "You're new."

"Tell mne something I don't know," Nicolette muttered. The boy looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nicolette Marks. Eighth grade. And you?"

"Declan Coyne."

"That's a weird name, and you have a small mouth. Bye!" And with that she walked away. But Declan stood in front of her.

"What is with you?" he snapped, "You don't just go around insulting people."

"I rely on first impressions. You didn't score high. So get over it, and leave me be." Declan raised his eyebrows, and Nicolette rolled her eyes and stalked off to her first class.

When her class was done, a girl was waiting for her at her locker. She had long reddish hair, and had a preppy look.

"Sorry about Declan, I hope you don't think we're all that way," she greeted her, "I'm Holly J Sinclair."

"Hi, Holly," Nicolette said, opening her locker.

"Holly J. And welcome to Degrassi." Nicolette dumped her load into her locker and grabbed her next class's dump.

"Thanks Holly J. How do you know about me?"

"I'm the president."

"Oh. Cool." Nicolette was about to walk away when Holly J stopped her.

"Wait, I read your record, and it's pretty impressive. Would you mind if I signed you up to work on the school newspaper?" Nicolette brightened up a bit at this.

"Really? That would rock!"

"Fantastic! Then I'll sign you up and you can report there after school."

"Cool beans," Nicolette called as she headed off to her next class.

"OK, writers, welcome Nicolette Irene Marks." Grunts of welcome echoed. Nicolette wished he would move on. "And to wlecome her, I've decided she will learn about our history by researching and writing an article to honor JT Yorke."

Murmurse loudly swept through the room.

"Up to it?" the teacher asked. Nicolette nodded. JT Yorke, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

_JT Yorke was a much loved student at Degrassi for all of his middle school and high school career. His tragic death in his senior year of high school halted his life, putting an end to a bright pupil's life and casting a shadow over every person in the area._

Nicolette looked at her work, satisfied. She glanced through the old address book lent to her by family friend Marco and looked quietly at what was sitting in front of her.

_Okay, first I'll call Toby Isaacs, he was in the article in the news, and then I'll email-_

"You've got it all wrong you know."

Nicolette whirled around and found herself facing a young teenage boy. He wore a smile and seemed friendly, but he shouldn't be in her room.

"Don't touch me," she warned. She trembled, and contemplated screaming.

"I'm not here to rape you or anything," the guy said, grinning, "So calm down."

"How'd you get in my house?"

"I'm dead- I can go anywhere." Nicolette froze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. My name is JT Yorke."

Nicolette jumped back.

"No way!" The guy pointedly put his hand through the wall and removed it, smirking at the very frightened Nicolette.

"I heard you were writing an article about me, and I decided to make sure you got it right." Nicolette was still shaking at the thought that she was talking to a ghost, but she grabbed her notepad.

"Um, OK, shoot."

"Ask me a question."

"What happened right before you died?"

"I had an argument with my ex-girlfriend and the mother of my son Liberty," he began, and closed his eyes. "She asked me if I loved my girlfriend Mia, who I didn't love, and I said I didn't know. She left in tears so I went to ask my best friend Toby for help. He told me to follow my feelings, so I went outside to find Liberty and tell her I loved her. Then I found these guys, and they stabbed me."

"That's it?" Nicolette gasped, "Oh, how sad!" _He never got to tell Liberty he loved her!_

"Yeah, it sucks." Nicolette instinctively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which was ice-cold.

"Good night," he said, his voice cracking, suddenly, and he disappeared.

When Nicolette slept that night, a dream came to her.

"Can we just talk about this please?" he begged. He stared into her eyes, which were pools of hurt and anger.

"What is there to talk about- you already gave me your answer!" she retorted hotly. She looked as if she were moments away from bursting into tears. JT knew she was right. He had given his answer . . .hadn't he?

"I have a girlfriend- Mia- who I really, really like!" he yelled at her. He liked Mia a lot! Why couldn't Liberty see that.

"Do you love her?"

It was a very simple question, but so complicated. JT hesitated. He knew what he had had with Liberty was love . . .but did he and Mia have the same thing? He mentally kicked himself.

"Yes!" he answered, "Of course I do!" Hey eyes grew more distressed. He hated that. No, wait, he didn't care!

"Then why are you standing here talking to me?" she asked. She tried to walk past, but JT's grip remained steady. It felt good to support her, in a way again. No, wait, he . . .

"I- I don't know," he said. Why had he held her here to tell her that? He sounded like a moron!

"I think you do," Liberty spat, "You're just too much of a coward to admit it!" And with that he let her run. He stared after her. What had he done? And where was Toby? He walked through the halls to where he had left him, and found him with some girl making out. She pulled away and said something quick, and walked off, with Toby looking after her like and idiot.

"You know what rocks, JT?" Toby asked in a dreamy voice, "Making out with, with a chick." JT shook his head to himself.

" Well," he muttered, "At least someone's having a good time." Toby looked at him.

"Man, whatever, dude, I can't feel my lips!" JT shot down the urge to punch him.

"Tobs, I got a situation here," he told him.

"Alright, shoot!"

"Kay, I have this meatball sub, right? With zesty sauce, and gooey, gooey cheese, alright, and I, I like the sub, a lot. But, somehow, I find myself craving oatmeal." Toby studied him.

"Is this a Mia meatball sub?" JT nodded, and he went on, "Alright, well, very tasty, but you get tired of it. Now Liberty's always been there for you. You can depend on her. JT shook his head.

"I . . .I miss her, Tobs, and I know I shouldn't, but I do. It's so stupid!" he growled.

"No, look, it, it's not stupid, "Toby told him, "You can't fight how you feel. Now go out there and find her!" JT smiled.

"You know what, you're right. You're always right, Tobs. I'm gonna go out there, and I'm gonna get myself a big bowl of Liberty!" he paused and glanced around, "Um, oatmeal."

And with that he ran outside to find his oatmeal. How had he been so stupid? Liberty wasn't just any girl, she was his one love! How could he have left her? She was right, she was so right, and he loved her.

"Liberty!" he called, and then saw Johnny Dimarco and that kid Drake, urinating on his car.

"Couldn't find a toilet?" he said sarcastically.

"He did," said a drunken Drake. JT rolled his eyes.

"Oh I got it- my car sucks. Ha ha ha. You guys slay me with my humor."

Suddenly, a sharp blade pierced his back, though his nerves. He gasped, and sunk to the ground. His vision started blurring. He saw a hazy shape running to him. Was Drake or Johnny going to finish him off? Then he heard a wail. It was Liberty. If he was going to die, at least it would be in her arms.

The world went black.

Nicolette woke with a start. She shook for a few minutes before getting out of bed. She knew her dream had come from JT. After getting ready, she walked to the empty Degrassi. It was six in the morning. She was alone.

"JT!" she called. As if he heard her, which he probably did, he appeared.

"Hey."

"You sent me that dream."

"Yup."

"You still love her."

"Liberty?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I do."

"Why aren't you with her now?"

"She's moved on," JT murmured, "I can';t hold her back." At that moment, Nicolette felt so sad, it swept her off her feet. JT was only a ghost, but she knew he was a friend to her. And she had to find this Liberty and get her back with JT.

_He deserves to be happy._


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolette yawned and stretched as she woke up, her eyes closed. Her alarm blared beside her, and she slammed her first on the button that would maike the noise stop. She instinctively turned to the armchair across from her bed. He was there.

"What'd you dream about?" JT asked. Nicolette rolled her eyes. For the past month, he had been constantly visiting her, he was there when she woke up and went to sleep. He had become like a big brother to her. She normally had two hours alone, and during those hourse she would do her homework, and try and locate Liberty Van Zandt. She had written the article about JT with his help, and it had been published the previous day in the newspaper.

"You gave me a dream about you trying to convince Liberty you were gay," she said simply, "That was a sad attempt." JT grinned.

"I wish I had just given in already," he sighed, "Maybe things would've worked out differently." Nicolette gave him a sympathetic smile as she climbed out of her bed.

"Don't blame yourself," she murmured.

"But if I had just admitted to her at the party that I loved her, we would be alive and together!" JT cried in anguish. Nicolette's eyes teared.

"It's not your fault," she insisted, "It's Drake's fault."

"I had to start that war."

"You felt it was the right thing."

"But it wasn't."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Okay, JT, forget it, we'll discuss this later."

"I'll still win." JT's humor had returned, but his eyes still remained sad.

"OK, JT, out," she said, "I'm getting ready to go on a college trip with 'Degrassi's Brightest Lights." JT laughed.

"Liberty went on that trip," he told her as he dissolved. Nicolette smiled. By now she knew just bout everything about JT's former girlfriend, except where she lived. She knew where Liberty attended college, and that was one of their stops, so she hoped that she would find her on the tour. She threw on her purple and gray mini dress and walked down the stairs. Her mother had gone to work, and Michelle reclined on the chair beside the stove.

"You're late," Michelle reported, "Talking to yourself again?"

"Shut up," Nicolette snapped as she grabbed a bagel and walked out of the door. She would skate to school today. As she skated, she heard wheels behind her. She turned around and saw JT , gaining on her. Soon, he was next to her.

"You skateboard?" he asked.

"Yup!" Nicolette replied, "I love it."

"Awesome! Do you want to resume our argument?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes. "After school."

"Need time to prepare to go against the arguing king!"

"Now that's just stupid."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The rest of the ride to school was alone, and she soon got there in plenty of time. She then met up with the group going on the trip- Clare, Alli, Holly J, KC, and Connor. None of them paid any attention to her, so she mainly leaned against a locker while they waited for Mr. Simpson. A voice echoed inside her head.

"You're not just gonna sit there, are you?"

_Shut up, JT._

"Oh, come on, Allie and Clare need a third person to hang with after Jenna."

_They're too old, idiot!_

"Fine. Go and talk to KC and Connor." After one glance at them, Nicolette made her way over to Alli and Clare.

"Um, hi, I'm Nicolette," she said quietly. Clare smiled at her.

"Oh, you wrote that article about JT Yorke. I read it, it was amazing."

"Really good," Alli agreed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my sister Darcy read it, and she said you wrote like you actually knew him," Clare told her. Nicolette chuckled nervously.

_You guys have no idea._

Mr. Simpson appeared soon after, and Nicolette joined Holly J in the front bus seat.

"I read your article," Holly J said, "It was perfect."

"How would you know?" Nicolette asked. Holly J just smiled.

"I'm not a Scrooge because of him," she murmured quietly. Nicolette mad a mental note to ask JT what Holly J meant by that later.

"I wish I had known him," she murmured, and she meant it. She wished she had the chance to know JT when he had been alive.

"Me too," Holly J agreed.

The rest of the bus trip was filled with silence as they pulled up to a university. A young woman was standing, waiting for them. In her mind, Nicolette swore she heard a gasp. The woman stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Liberty Van Zandt, and I will be your guide."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are there any more questions?" Liberty asked as they neared the end of their tour. Nicolette considered asking her where she lived, but thought it too direct.

"_Don't you dare."_

_What will you do If I do, JT?_

"_I will destroy you and haunt you."_

_You already do. Haunt this, JT,_

"Where do the sorority girls live?" she asked. Liberty smiled at her.

"We live up there, and the others in the surrounding buildings. Is that it?"

There were no other questions, so Liberty said goodbye, and the group went back to the bus.

"How dare you?"

Nicolette was back home and JT was lecturing her.

"I just want you to be happy! You're like my brother, JT!"

"Well, I'm not. I'm dead. Maybe you should find some friends that aren't."

That stung more than anything else he could have said. Nicolette recoiled. She started to cry, and JT's face melted from anger to chagrin. He reached out a hand.

"Sorry." Nicolette suddenly stood up.

"It's time for you to go now," she said, glancing at the clock. JT gave her a cold hug before disappearing, and Nicolette grabbed her phone. She then rushed down the stairs and out of the door. Her mother's car pulled in right as she grabbed her skateboard.

"Nicolette!" her mother called, "Where are you going?" She knew her mom didn't care, she was too obsessed with her work.

"School!" Nicolette replied as she skated off. She skated to the college in an instant, seeing Liberty's building. She parked her board outside of the dorm and ran inside. She walked up to the front desk.

"Where is Liberty Van Zandt's room?" she asked politely.

"Why?" the lady asked curiously.

"I have something to tell her. I lost her phone number," Nicolette lied, smiling sheepishly. The lady smiled at her.

"Room 205. Fifth floor."

"Thanks, ma'am."

Nicolette took the elevator, ignoring the glances of the sorority girls before reaching Liberty's room. She knocked three times before Liberty answered. Liberty's eyes widened when she saw her.

"You're the girl from the tour! Did you lose something?"

"No. I have something to tell you." Liberty raised her eyebrows before letting her into the room. It was organized and crammed with books. JT had described Liberty well.

"Well?" Nicolette took a deep breath.

"Do you remember JT Yorke?" Liberty gasped with grief as she went on. "He died in 2006 from getting stabbed in the back. You found him at 11:47, leaning against his car. Before, you had admitted to him that you still loved him, and walked out. He had been on his way to get you back when he died."

"How . . . how do you know all of this?" Liberty whispered in shock.

"He's my best friend."

"Are you crazy?" Liberty was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Probably. But no, I don't know, really. What I do know is that JT's ghost visits me every day. He is there when I wake up and go to sleep. He helps me when I'm sad and tells me stories about his life."

"That's not possible . . ."

"He visited you before. Right after his death." Liberty sat down.

"But . . . but . . . there's no way."

"There is."

"Wait, so why are you telling me this?" Nicolette sat down beside her.

"JT loves you. He talks about you all the time. He wishes he could be with you so much. But he won't visit you because he doesn't want you to forget the present. He thinks he would be holding you back." Liberty stood up again.

"No! He can't think that!"

"So you believe me?" Nicolette's eyes grew hopeful.

"You know enough to make me believe you." Nicolette smiled.

"_Nicolette! No! Why are you doing this?"_

_It's for you, JT._

Liberty sat down again.

"So? Where is he?" she murmured. Nicolette waved her hand at the door and opened it.

Nobody.

"JT get over here!" she snapped out loud. She closed the door and opened it again.

"Hello, Liberty."


	5. Chapter 5

Liberty gasped in shock once more and sat down yet again.

"This, this is too much for one day!" she wailed, now crying. JT walked over and sat down beside her. He silently put his arm around her.

"Liberty . . ."

"Why didn't you visit me like you promised?" Liberty asked, the tears coming faster. JT's face looked agonized.

"I thought if you held on to the memories too tight, it would hold you back, and, and I'm so sorry!" Nicolette slowly backed away. This wasn't her business anymore.

"Stay!" the two told her, and she froze.

"Nicolette, you know what I think I learned from today?" JT asked. After a long talk with Liberty JT had taken Nicolette back home, promising to visit Liberty the next day. Nicolette glanced up nervously. She shuffled her feet.

"What?"

"That you have no other friends beside me. You're obsessed with what is good for a ghost. That isn't right. You need to get real friends, that are actually alive."

"What are you saying, JT?" Nicolette whimpered. JT took a deep breath, sitting her down on her bed.

"I'm not going to visit you anymore." Nicolette jumped up.

"No! You can't do that!" she screamed, and then clamped her mouth shut. JT blinked.

"Look at this. Our friendship, Nicolette, as great as it is, isn't healthy. You can't spend all of your time waiting around and trying to help a dead person. Nicolette, that isn't _normal_. It shouldn't be happening," he reasoned.

"Then why did you stick around after the article was done, then?" Nicolette retorted.

"I . . . I don't know." Nicolette was now at tears, and a surge of anger swept through her.

"You seem to love saying that, don't you!? Liberty was right, you _are _a coward! Face the facts, JT, you need me as much as I need you!"

"You make it sound like I'm your boyfriend," he stated.

"Go away now! You know what, you're right! Why should I waste my time with a ghost who hasn't grown up a bit?"

He disappeared, hurt gleaming in his eyes.

The next day at school, Nicolette numbly walked to her locker. Next to hers was Vince Kale's locker. He was the guy she had been crushing on, but she hadn't pursued anything because she was so focused on finding Liberty.

_What a waste of time._

"Hey, Vince, um, what are you doing this Friday?" Vince looked at her, surprised.

"Nothing."

"Oh." His eyes twinkled.

"We could change that, though." Nicolette looked up in shock.

"Really?"

"Sure. I've been wanting to ask you out for a while, but you seemed to be . . . unavailable. How does 7 sound?" Nicolette gave him an apologetic smile. He grinned, and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Nicolette stared after him, dazed.

When Friday arrived, Nicolette put on a small dress, casual, of course, and waited in the kitchen. It was 6:50. She sat there, listening to her I-pod. Her eyelids fluttered, and she fell asleep. When she woke, it was 8:30. Slowly she realized that Vince wouldn't be showing up. Her phone was blinking. Hopefully, she picked it up, hoping for an explanation.

_He probably got sick or something._

The text read:

U loser. U thought I'd go out with a girl walking in a trance 24/7? Wow. Get a life.

Nicolette stared at it for a moment. If JT was there, he would've told her to go ahead and cry. He would have made her feel better by telling her all of Vince's secrets.

_He would have told me what a jerk Vince was._

Nicolette walked up the stairs in a daze. She missed JT so much! He was her best friend. She didn't care if he were dead!

"Nicky?" Michelle was using the nickname Nicolette hated.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. Michelle sat by her.

"I'm so sorry, sis. Forget Vince. He's an idiot."

"Aren't you going to the movies with Fiona and Riley?" Nicolette snapped. Michelle mussed Nicolette's hair gently.

"I can stay home if it will make you feel better," she offered, "Besides, This movie was an apology from Riley to Fiona." Nicolette looked up, surprised. These past weeks she had been spending so much time with JT she had passed Michelle off as an annoying bug on her windshield.

"You would seriously do that?" she asked. Michelle nodded.

"I can also set up an embarrassing situation for Vince in the caf. I'm sure Riley would love to have something to do." Nicolette looked up mischeviously.

"What did you have in mind?"

The pair spent the rest of the night planning, and when Fiona and Riley came over, they eagerly joined in. By the time the two had to leave, they had an elaborate plan to teach Vince not to mess with Nicolette Marks.


	6. Chapter 6

Vine walked into the cafeteria with his friends, laughing. Nicolette stepped in front of him.

"That was a hilarious joke you pulled Friday," she commented. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now get out of my way."

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

"Look, loser, I'm not gonna spend my time talking to you when I could be-"

"Did you just call her a loser, short stuff?" Riley asked, walking up behind him.

"Yeah, he did," Nicolette put on her best puppy dog face.

"Did he also stand you up?" Peter asked. Nicolette looked up at him in shock, and Riley winked. Vince nodded quickly. By now, the entire cafeteria was staring at the group.

"Well, here at Degrassi, we don't do that," Riley said.

"You must be pretty desperate for attention if you would stand up the smartest sevie at Degrassi," Peter added.

"That's just sad," Riley went on. Vince shrank back into his friends. Nicolette gave him a triumphant glance.

"He thinks he's impressing his friends!" Peter laughed.

"Hey everyone, aren't you impressed by Vince?!" Riley called into the crowd. They all laughed.

"Now, what do you say?" Peter asked, in a tone he would use on a kindergarten student. Vince glared at Nicolette.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Like you mean it," Riley growled.

"Sorry!" Vince yelled at Nicolette, and he stormed off to sit at his table. Nicolette then shyly went over to sit with Alli and Clare.

"That was awesome!" Alli told her when she sat down.

"You sure told him!" Clare agreed.

"We should do that to Jenna," Alli laughed, and Clare grinned. Nicolette felt like a third wheel. Clare smiled at her.

"So, wanna eat with us every day? I don't think you are a boyfriend stealing b****." Nicolette nodded.

"How did you get Riley and Peter on your side anyway?" Alli asked.

"My sister Michelle is friends with them,"

"Oh yeah!" Alli said. She glanced over her shoulder at Johnny, who was walking by, and sighed.

"Too bad he's a pervert," she sighed, and smiled at them. Nicolette laughed.

"Are you sure you want me hanging out with you? I'm younger than you guys."

"You're mature. We like that about you," Clare told her.

"Thanks."

_JT called me mature. He said I was old enough to be forty in my mind._

A wave of sadness flooded through her, and she tried to contain it.

_Stop thinking about him. He's just an immature ghost with nothing better to do with his time. Stop missing him. Stop._

"Are you okay, Nicolette?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied. She hesitated, and said, "Call me Nicky."

The next day, Nicolette walked up the steps to Degrassi with Michelle and caught sight of Peter Stone. He waved at Michelle when he saw her, and Michelle blushed. Nicolette didn't miss this.

"Oh my gosh, you like Peter Stone!" she squealed. Michelle slapped her arm.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "I do not. He is a friend, that's all."

"A very good friend, from what I see," Nicolette snickered. Peter reached them when she said this.

"Hey, ladies," he said, "How are ya?"

"We're fine. Actually, Nicky was just going to see Clare and Alli," Michelle responded, smiling. Nicolette took the hint and nodded, walking away.

_JT would've told me whether Peter liked Michelle or not. Wait, stop thinking about him!_

She continued walking until she reached homeroom, and walked inside. Vince was sitting on a desk, and he stood in front of her.

"You're going to be sorry you ever embarrassed me,": he warned her. Nicolette just stared into his eyes, put her hands on his shoulders, and kneed him in his groin. The class broke out laughing and a satisfied Nicolette walked to her desk and sat down. Her new friend Jasmine, who was now also hanging out with Clare and Alli, scooted closer to her.

"That was awesome, Nicky!" she laughed. Nicolette nodded, grinning. When their teacher walked in, Vince cast a threatening look back at her, and she just stared back, unafraid.

That afternoon, she decided to confront Peter. She found him leaning against Michelle's locker.

"Hey, Peter!" she called, jogging up to him.

"Hey, Nicky. What do you want?"

"I want to know how you feel about Michelle," she told him bluntly. He looked at her in surprise.

_If JT were here, I wouldn't have to do this, _she thought sadly.

"How I feel?" he repeated, flustered. She nodded.

"Do you like her? Do you want to be more than friends and such?"

"Why? Does she?"

"I can't tell you that until I get my answer. I won't tell her, I promise." Peter hesitated.

"Nobody can trust me," he muttered, "I'm so messed up." He looked at Nicolette. "I'm a liar, I took drugs. Why should I get another girlfriend that probably won't trust me?"

"So you do like her?"

"Yes!" Peter yelled, and then said more quietly, "She's amazing." Nicolette gave a satisfied grin.

"Okay, then go and ask her out. She'll say yes, and if she says no, it's only because she's afraid."

_Oh, JT, it would've been so much easier with your help!_


	7. Chapter 7

Nicolette sat quietly at her desk in her room, staring at the picture of the live JT.

_JT I'm so sorry! Please come back! I miss you! You're my best friend!_

Michelle had said yes to Peter after all, and the pair were out on their first date. Michelle had come home elated, and had practically killed Nicolette when she told her about her intervention, but didn't because of her happiness. Peter had promised to do things differently when it came to her sister, so Nicolette had decided to keep an eye on him.

Silently, she got up and walked to the phone. Liberty had become a good friend to her, and secretly gave her info on how JT was doing. He now visited her often, but only in her dreams, so she could move on.

_Why can't you do that, JT? Huh? Is it because of what I said?_

She realized she was right.

_Oh, I'm so sorry, JT, I was just angry! Please visit me! I'm begging you!_

No reply.

She got up, and walked to her window. Peter and Michelle had returned, and then at the doorstep, Peter leaned in for a kiss. Michelle pulled away, so Peter just kissed her cheek and began walking away. Midway between her and his car, he turned around, walked toward Michelle, and reaching her, took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He kissed her lips, and then her neck. Nicolette watched them, her mouth hanging open. When their kiss ended, Peter just walked away and Michelle walked in, dazed. Nicolette ran down the stairs to her sister.

"What a kiss!" she yelled as she ran up to her sister. Their mother yelled a "Be quiet!" from her office.

"You were watching?" Michelle asked, her eyes wide. Nicolette put her hands up in apology.

"Guilty."

"Nicky!"

"Sorry! I saw you coming home, so I looked out my window. I saw you reject a kiss, and then make out with him!" she grinned, "How was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Michelle said stiffly, her head up.

"That was more than a kiss, sister!" Nicolette informed her flustered sister. Michelle sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. When we pulled up, he told me it was the most fun he's had in a while. I agreed, and he walked me to the door. When we got there, he leaned into kiss me, and I pulled away, saying it was too soon. He said he got it, and kissed my cheek. A soon as he walked away, I wished I had kissed him. I realized it wasn't too soon, as we had been friends for a while and always liked each other, even when he was dating Mia. Then, he just stopped, turned around, and walked towards me. He asked if it was still too soon and pulled me to him."

"Wow."

"I know."

"There are no words that can describe that. No words."

"Exactly, kiddo."

"And it was all because of your loving awesome sister."

"Yup."

The next morning, instead of seeing Michelle's car waiting to take her to school, she found Peter's car.

"Peter?" Michelle asked in shock.

"Who else?" Peter laughed, getting out, "To thank you for last night, I will be driving you both to school."

"Seriously?" they both said at the same time. Peter nodded.

"You know what, this will be your introduction to the school as a couple . . ." Nicolette said slowly, and I don't want to take that from you. So I'll just skate."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. Nicolette nodded.

"Okay. See you at school then, Nicky."

"Okay!" Nicolette waved and grabbed her skateboard.

She was skating peacefully when a long awaited greeting reached her ears.

"How have you been?" Her feet trembled, and she fell down, staring up in shock.

It was JT.

"JT!" she yelled, jumping up and hugging him, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much! Did you sort things out with Liberty? Where have you been?"

"Whoa, one step at a time kiddo!" he laughed.

"First off, tell me about Liberty."

"I visit her once a week in person, and every other day in her dreams."

"Where have you been?"

"Oh," he grinned, "Around."

"Do you know how much easier my life would have been in the past few weeks if you had just come back?" Nicolette asked, "Like the Vince incident. You would have warned me."

"I would have," JT admitted, "But that experience made you grow. You're more mature because of it, and it helped Peter and Michelle get together."

"You're right," Nicolette allowed, "But can you visit me now?"

"Not as much," JT warned, "That wasn't right. But I can still come and see you every so often, and visit your dreams."

"Really?"

"I could visit tonight."

"Actually," Nicolette gave an embarrassed grin, "I'm going to the movies with Jasmine, Alli, and Clare." JT laughed.

"That's awesome!"

"You're not disappointed?"

"I'm happy you're moving on," JT corrected her, "which is what you've needed to do all along."

"I know."

The rest of her ride was alone, and she happily saw Peter and Michelle smiling and talking to each other at the entrance. Chantay ran up to her.

"Nicky! Is it true that Michelle and Peter are dating? I'll need to post this on my blog."

"Yes, it is," she replied, smiling, "It is very true."

"Awesome! Thanks, Nicky!"

"No problem, Chantay." In good spirits, she walked up the steps and Jasmine was there, waiting.

"Heard the news," she said, "Michelle and Peter are so cute together."

"Aren't they?" Nicolette agreed. The two started walking toward their lockers. They then saw Danny. He saw Nicolette, and waved at her.

"Nicky!" he called, jogging to stand in front of her.

_Wow he's tall!_

"Hey Danny!" Nicolette greeted him, "How's Liberty?"

"Busy," he replied, "But she asked about you too."

"Cool. Well, tell her I'm fine and I say hi."

"Sure thing, short stuff." Danny smiled at Nicolette and walked off. Nicolette turned back to Jasmine. The two reached their lockers, and as they got their books, she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

"_Wow, he's gotten tall!"_

She smiled.

"Well, see you in class Jasmine!" she said, waving as she headed toward her first class. The bell rang, and Vince fell in beside her.

"You'll be sorry," he hissed into her ear. She turned to him.

"Dude, get over it, and stop acting like such a diva!"

He glared at her before turning to his class. She walked on, ignoring a smirk from Declan and a wink from Peter.


	8. Ending and Contest Announcement

**Hey everybody! **It's gabgalrox! **Well, this is the end of the first story in the saga of Chances. The second story will be from Michelle's** **point of view,** **and will be about her relationship with Peter. The third will be from JT'd point of view, and the fourth from Nicolette's point of view again.**

**Also, I will be holding a contest to see who can write the best MichellexPeter story, and the best Nicolettex (you decide) story. So start writing and I hope you liked this!**


End file.
